Rakastavaisten kuja
by Powwo
Summary: Sirius löytää eräänä aamuna salaperäisen aukon Kelmien makuusalista ja haluaa tutkia sitä lähempää, joten Kelmit tekevät niin. He eivät kuitenkaan arvaa millainen soppa syntyy, kun käytävä päättyy hyvin odottamattomaan paikkaan... Slight Jily, Sirius/OC "The Lovers Road" in original Finnish.


**Suomeksi kirjoitettu "The Lovers' Road" niille, jotka mielellään lukevat suomeksi suomalaisten kirjoittamat ficit.**

**For my English readers: This is the Finnish version of "The Lovers' Road".**

**And I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, Lily and James would be alive or they would be resurrected because they were important to the plot and therefore needed alive, but since I'm not the Queen Rowling, so... yeah.**

**Rakastavaisten kuja**

Sirius Musta kiskoi ärtyneenä villasukkia jalkoihinsa. Hän oli jo tarkistanut ettei mikään ikkuna ollut jäänyt auki eilisiltaisen sontapommien nakkelukisan jäljiltä, mutta ikkunat olivat kiinni. Joten miksi ihmeessä Kelmien makuusalissa oli niin hyytävän kylmä?! Hän epäili jopa että James oli tehnyt mukavan kepposen hänelle ja Sirius vain luuli olevansa jäätymäisillään. Jopa Peter voisi saada sellaista päähänsä. Ja Remus... oikein kunnon tuiskeessa. Sirius itse ei ikimaailmassa tekisi tällaista kepposta ystävilleen, joten jos joku heistä oli syyllinen tähän, Sirius pitäisi huolen että kosto olisi hirvittävä ja nolaisi heidät. Hän virnisti pelkälle ajatuksellekin Jamesista tai Peteristä juoksentelemassa naisten vaatteissa pitkin Tylypahkaa. Se olisi maailman huvittavin juttu ikinä!

_Minun on varmaan pakko tutkia ne ikkunat uudelleen,_ Sirius totesi värähtäessään ja käveli taas ikkunoiden luo. Kyllä, jokainen ikkuna oli visusti kiinni. Mutta oliko jossakin jokin salainen ikkuna, joka oli jonkin huonekalun takana? Entä jos se oli sellainen, joka ei edes mennyt kiinni? Tylypahkassa oli niin paljon kaikenlaisia outouksia, että salaiset ikkunat eivät olisi mikään ihme. Sen vuoksi Sirius ryhtyi tutkimaan huonetta tarkemmin. Hän löytäisi kyllä sen kirotun aukinaisen ikkunan tai oven tai minkä lie, joka oli avautunut yön aikana ja-

"Mikä helvetti tuo on?" Sirius mutisi ääneen istahtaessaan sängylleen katse vastakkaisessa seinässä. "Onko tuo ollut tuossa aina?"

Hämähäkinseittien suojaama aukko ammotti seinässä pojan silmien edessä. Sieltä tuli kylmää ilmaa huoneeseen. Siriukselta meni hetki ennen kuin kelmivaistot saivat vallan ja hän virnisti. Hän haki kiireesti taikasauvansa yöpöydältään ja kompuroi lahjakkaasti niin, että löi ison varpaansa matka-arkkuunsa. "Perhana!" hän huudahti heittäyessään sängylleen hieromaan varvastaan, ja mulkoili mustaa aukkoa seinässä kuin se olisi ilkkunut hänelle.

"Missä palaa?!" Peter huudahti sängystään. Hänellä oli taikasauva kädessä. Hän hieroi silmiään ja haukotteli. "Anturajalka, mitä sinä oikein teet?"

"Herätä Kuutamo ja Sarvihaara, Matohäntä. Löysin jotain todella siistiä! Kelmiasteikolla se on ehdoton kymppi plussa!" Sirius sanoi innoissaan ottaessaan taikasauvansa yöpöydältään. Hän palasi löytämänsä oudon aukon luokse ja pyyhkäisi hämähäkinseitin pois tieltään. "Valois", hän sanoi ennen kuin astui aukkoon.

"Jumalauta!" Peter huudahti kiihtyneenä. Kuului tömähdys ja kiroilua. "Anturajalka, jos saan mustelman, se on sinun syysi."

"Ei ole, poropeukalo. Herätä nyt Lilylandian kuningas ja Kuutamo."

"Lilylandian kuningas..." mutisi Peter noustessaan lattialta. "Kuutamo, herää. Anturajalka löysi jotain kymppi plussaa."

"Häh?"

"Anturajalka löysi salakäytävän, joka ei ollut tuolla eilen illalla."

"Oletko varma?" kysyi nyt täysin hereillä oleva Remus.

"Olen ihan varma", Peter sanoi.

"Mitä te oikein mesoatte? Kello on vasta kahdeksan", Jamesin uninen ääni kysyi.

"Kymppi plussa!"

Jamesin reaktio oli paljon innostuneempi. Lilylandian kuningas oli välittömästi hereillä. Hän laittoi silmälasit nenälleen ja nosti taikasauvan yöpöydältä. "Anturajalka?"

"Tulkaa nyt äkkiä!" Sirius sanoi kärsimättömänä. "Tämä voi olla siistein löytö koskaan!"

Kolme muuta kelmiä liittyivät hänen seuraansa. Peterillä oli Kelmien karttakin käsissään. "Hassua, tuo on kuin tarvehuone. Se ei näy kartassa ollenkaan, vaikka tiedämme hänen olevan tuossa."

"Joku on varmaan lumonnut tämän niin, ettei sitä voi nähdä", James totesi ja astui käytävään. Muut Kelmit seurasivat ystäväänsä, ja he ryhtyivät tutkimaan paikkaa.

"Miten sinä löysit tämän, Anturajalka?" James kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun poikanelikko oli kävellyt käytävässä jo jonkin aikaa. Käytävä tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuteen saakka. Hänen oli todettava, että Tylypahka jaksoi aina yllättää. Siitä ei voinut edes riidellä kenenkään kanssa. Tämä koulu oli jättimäinen mysteeri!

"Minä heräsin, koska olin jäätymässä lahjakkaasti kuoliaaksi. Tarkistin olivatko ikkunat varmasti kiinni ja totesin sitten, että makuusalissamme on jokin salainen ovi. Sitten minä huomasin tämän", Sirius vastasi ja virnisti taikasauvan valossa. "Aika cool, vai mitä?"

"Joo, aina siihen saakka kun me löydämme käytävän toisen pään", Peter sanoi. "Tiedän vain sen, että me menemme luultavasti tyttöjen makuusalien suuntaan."

"Älä viitsi, Matohäntä."

"Olen ihan tosissani, ja sinä tiedät että minulla on sisäinen tutka."

"Kompassi", korjasi Remus. "Tutkalla havaitaan uhkia. Kompassilla katsotaan ilmansuuntia."

"Okei, Kuutamo, keskitypäs tähän ja lopeta sanojeni korjaaminen."

"Anteeksi, Matohäntä."

"Hei, James", Sirius yhtäkkiä sanoi. "Katso!" Hän osoitti taikasauvalla käytävän pölyisellä lattialla olevaa valokuvaa, jossa oli kaksi ihmistä. Mies ja nainen. He olivat varsin tutun näköisiä. James puhdisti vuosien jättämän pölyn kuvasta ja katsoi uudelleen. Kummallakin oli tummat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät, miehellä vain vaaleammat kuin naisella. Miehen silmissä oli ilkikurinen pilkahdus. Kaksikko istui selvästikin rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa. James pisti merkille kaksikon kihlasormukset.

"Katso kääntöpuolelta kenen se on", Peter sanoi.

James teki niin. Siellä todella oli tekstiä. Kun hän luki sen, hänen oli pakko katsoa kuvaa uudelleen. Kyllä, he olivat hänen omat vanhempansa! Hän käänsi kuvan toisinpäin ja luki, "_Maaliskuun 29. päivä 1952 Dorea Musta ja Charlus Potter kihlautuivat."_

"Vau", Sirius virnisti. "Miksi tuo valokuva on täällä?"

"Ehkä se on vahingossa pudonnut heiltä", James totesi. "Taidan lähettää sen heille kotiin. He varmasti arvostavat elettä."

"Täällä on myös jotain tekstiä", Sirius sanoi vähän matkan päästä. _"Tie sydänkäpysten luo. Vain seiskaluokkalaisille. Terveisin Charlus ja Dorea.' _Mitäs tämä on?"

James tuijotti laattaa suu auki. Hänen vanhempansa... olivat koulussa tehneet tämän?! Mitä muuta James ei tiennyt heistä? "En osaa sanoa, mutta ilmeisesti he eivät ole kertoneet kaikkea."

"He olivat ihan selviä kelmejä molemmat käydessään Tylypahkaa!" Sirius sanoi virnistäen.

"Totta", James virnisti takaisin. "Minäpä taidan kysäistä asiasta..."

"Tuolla on muuten portaat", Peter ilmoitti osoittaen pimeyteen Siriuksen ohi. Siellä tosiaan oli porrastasanne. Pojat lähtivät eteenpäin.

"Minneköhän tuo ovi vie?" Remus ihmetteli katsoessaan edessään olevaa ovea. Se oli pölyn peittämä. Jamesista se näytti pikemminkin vain seinältä, mutta Tylypahkan tuntien seinässä oli luultavasti jokin lumous, joka piilotti varsinaisen oven katseilta. Hän kosketti seinää. Ehkä hän ajatteli, että se avautuisi vanhempiensa jälkeläiselle? No, oli miten oli, James sai pettyä, kun seinä ei muuttunut miksikään.

"En käsitä", poika mutisi.

"Mitä sinä oikein yritit?" Peter kysyi.

"Ajattelin varmaan, että ovi aukeaa minulle, kun olen heidän lapsensa, mutta..."

"Me keksitään kyllä jokin keino", Sirius innostui ja veti taikasauvan esiin.

"Kunhan se ei vie vessaan", Peter mutisi. "En haluaisi tulla jostain luukusta ja päästä todistamaan Evansin ja Marianin raivokohtauksia. He ovat erikseen tarpeeksi hurjia. Yhdessä vielä pahempia."

James ei voinut olla hymyilemättä ajatukselle, että pääsisi Lilyn luo salakäytävän kautta. Olihan hän joka tapauksessa jo vuosikaudet yrittänyt saada selville miten pääsisi tytön luo! Vihdoinkin siihen oli löytynyt vastaus! Miksi James ei ollut koskaan kysynyt asiasta suoraan isältään? Hänen isällään olisi ollut kaikki vastaukset!

Marian Potter rakasti sitä kun lämmin vesi rentoutti hänen lihaksensa sen jälkeen kun tyttö oli nukkunut lattialla. Tapa oli jäänyt hänelle päälle lapsuudesta ajoilta, jolloin hänen oma perheensä oli vielä koossa. Se ei ollut ollut mikään maailman paras perhe. Marian oli ollut ainoa lapsi, ja hän joutui kestämään vanhempiensa joskus hyvinkin raivokkaat riidat. Hän meni aina huoneessaan sängyn alle niitä piiloon. Isä oli aina lopulta tullut hänen luokseen tarkistamaan että kaikki oli hyvin. Marian oli rakastanut isäänsä valtavasti. Äiti ei olisi voinut välittää hetkeäkään tyttärensä hyvinvoinnista. Siksi olikin hyvä, että Potterit olivat adoptoineet hänet omakseen isän lähdettyä pois kotoa. Dorea ja Charlus olivat juuri sellaiset vanhemmat kuin Marian oli aina halunnut. Ja James oli tietenkin mukava lisä.

"Lils, oletko viime aikoina katsonut peiliin?" tyttö kysyi parhaalta ystävältään, joka juuri astui sisälle suihkutiloihin. Marianin oli vaikea olla huomaamatta sitä että tyttö oli todella laiha.

Lily näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Onko minussa jotain vikaa?"

"Sinä olet laihtunut kamalasti", Marian huomautti. "Mietin tässä vain että oletko okei."

"Olen minä", Lily sanoi ja naurahti. "Miksi en olisi?"

"No hyvä, jos sinusta tuntuu siltä", Marian sanoi tekopirteällä äänellä. Lily ei nähnyt totuutta. Marian ei kuitenkaan aikonut alkaa jankuttaa asiasta tulisisuisen punapään kanssa. Hän saisi "James Potter"-käsittelyn osakseen eikä se todellakaan kuulostanut hänestä ollenkaan hyvältä. Hän ei halunnut kuulla parhaan ystävänsä huutoa päin naamaa hetkeäkään.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa, Mary?" Lily tivasi. Marian säpsähti. Hän oli liian varomaton!

"Eh... no tuota, minusta sinä olet vähän liian laiha", tyttö mutisi. Lilyn hurja katse muuttui hämmentyneeksi. "Olenko?" hän kysyi ja siirtyi pois suihkusta katsomaan itseään peilistä. "Mistä kohtaa?"

"Vatsan seudulta, Lils", Marian vastasi helpottuneena ettei saanutkaan pommia päin naamaansa. Marian kyllä rakasti Lilyä kuin omaa sisarta, mutta hänen temperamenttinsa takia punapää oli joskus arvaamaton.

"Olet oikeassa", Lily sanoi hämmästyneenä pyöritellessään itseään peilin edessä. "Minun pitää syödä enemmän. Onpa hassua, etten ole aikaisemmin tätä huomannut..."

Marianin huomion oli kuitenkin vienyt joku muu. Hän oli huomannut liikettä silmäkulmastaan pesuhuoneen peräseinän puolella. Aikaisemmin siinä oli ollut naulakko, johon Marian ja muut tytöt laittoivat pyyhkeensä ja saunatakkinsa. Nyt sen tilalla oli koko seinän kokoinen musta aukko, joka avasi reitin pölyiseen ja pimeään käytävään. Aukon keskellä pesuhuoneen puolella seisoi neljä poikaa. Marianin suu loksahti auki kun hän tunnisti heidät. Kelmit! James tuijotti Lilyä naama punaisena. Sirius katseli häntä myös arvostellen häpeilemättä. Marian päätti pitää puhuttelun hänelle siitä. Peter ja Remus eivät olleet huomanneetkaan Lilyä, koska he tutkivat aukkoa. Lily ei peilailuiltaan huomannut mitään vaan pohti edelleen miksi ei ollut vieläkään huomannut olevansa liian laiha.

"Jatka vain, Evans!" Sirius kailotti innoissaan. "Päästä Sarvihaara koskettelemaan!"

Lily kiljaisi korviahuumaavasti. Hän punastui hillittömästi. "Mitä helvettiä _te_ täällä teette?! _ULOS!_"

"Ajattelimme vain, että haluat ehkä jatkaa esittelyä", Sirius sanoi. "Vai mitä, Sarvihaara?"

"Öh..." Jamesin kasvot olivat ihan yhtä punaiset kuin Lilyn hiukset. Poika ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan. Hän ojensi vain Lilyn pyyhkeen tytölle, joka otti sen häneltä. James kohteliaasti piti katseensa toisaalla siihen saakka kun punapää oli saanut itsensä peittoon.

"Tämä on niin noloa", Lily vaikeroi naama punaisena.

"Älä nyt, sinullahan oli upea kroppa!" Sirius sanoi. James katsoi häntä pahasti. "Mitä? Sarvihaara, sehän oli totta!"

"Anturajalka, älä puhu hänestä kuin hän olisi jokin esine", James sanoi.

"Miksi te ette voi vain mennä ulos täältä?!" Lily pisti väliin. "Potter, vie kamusi pois!"

"Lily-"

"Mene pois!"

"Tulkaapa sitten", Remus sanoi tyyneen sävyyn. "Olen pahoillani, Lily. Tarkoitus ei todellakaan ollut etsiä tietä tähän huoneeseen."

"Kertokaa myöhemmin niin katson kiroanko jokaisen helvetin porteille!" Lily meuhkasi menemään ja paineli ulos huoneesta. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni niin kovaa, että kaikki säpsähtivät.

"Minä näin Lilyn alasti", James mutisi. "Minä näin _Lily Evansin_ alasti..."

"Niin, Sarvihaara", Peter sanoi ja taputti ystävänsä käsivartta veljellisesti.

"Olisin vain halunnut kietoa käteni hänen ympärilleen ja..." James mutisi mennessään Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa takaisin seinässä olevaan aukkoon.

"Haluatko keimailla minulle lisää, Marian?" Sirius kysyi ennen lähtöään. Hän virnisti katsellessaan alastonta Mariania päästä varpaisiin hyväksyvästi.

"Oikeastaan teidän pitäisi selvittää asia Lilyn kanssa. Hän voi ansoittaa tuon aukon ellei saa kunnon syytä sen olemassaololle", Marian sanoi. "Menehän nyt ja sulje ovi perässäsi."

Sirius virnisti. "Meidän pitää tavata uudestaan. Nämä kohtaamiset jotka sisältävät alastomuutta eivät todellakaan voi olla sattumia, Mary."

Marian virnisti hänelle ennen kuin Sirius kääntyi ja lähti huoneesta. Seinässä ollut musta aukko sulkeutui hiljaa – siinä syy miksi sitä ei oltu kuultu – ja muuttui tavalliseksi valkoiseksi seinäksi. Marian jatkoi suihkutteluaan tyytyväisenä vihellellen, vaikka kuulikin selvästi Lilyn raivokohtauksen makuusalista. Hän totesi raivokkaasti vihaavansa Kelmejä ikuisesti. Marianin oli pakko kikattaa. Niinhän Lily Evans aina sanoi, vaikka unohtuikin aina katsomaan Jamesia silmiin heidän riidellessään. Kaikkihan siitä tiesivät! Ihmiset odottivatkin innolla milloin draama loppuu ja suhde alkaa. Siitä oli jopa lyöty vetoa jo vuosikausia. Marian ei kuitenkaan saanut lyödä vetoa. Häntä kiellettiin, koska hän tunsi Lilyn ja Jamesin ja saattaisi hyvinkin hoitaa kaksikon yhteen voittaakseen pirusti rahaa. Mutta sitä odotellessa...

Kun Marian lopulta tuli suihkusta, hän huomasi ettei Lily ollut enää paikalla. Pyyhe oli heitetty nurkkaan ja vaatekaapin ovet olivat jääneet auki. Punapää oli varmasti ollut vihaisempi kuin Marian oli ajatellutkaan. Hän otti asian puheeksi itseään vielä valmistelevien mietteliään näköisen Chloen ja hiukan ärtyneen näköisen Charlotan kanssa. Marlenea ei näkynyt, joten Marian oletti tytön menneen Lilyn kanssa jo edeltä.

"Lily meni jo syömään tornadon lailla", Chloe vastasi huvittuneena. "En ole aikoihin nähnyt häntä niin vihaisena."

"Lily tekeekin raivokohtauksista taidetta", Marian sanoi lämpimästi. Hän oli rehellisesti sanottuna jokseenkin ylpeä Lilyn temperamentista ja ainutlaatuisista raivokohtauksista. Niitä seuratessa ei voinut muuta kuin hämmästyä siitä miten tyttö oikein osasikin olla niin ärhäkkä. Se oli varmasti yksi piirre Lilyssä, johon James oli alkujaan ihastunut.

"Mennäänkö jo syömään?" Charlotta kysyi hiukkasen ärtyneellä äänellä.

_Unohdinkin kokonaan, että Chari nukkui kun Lily juoksi ulos kylppäristä,_ Marian ajatteli kun nyrpeä Charlotta West nousi pöytänsä äärestä ja meni ulos huoneesta pitkät mustat hiukset lainehtien askelten mukaan.

"Onpa hän äreä", Marian totesi leppoisaan sävyyn.

"Lily herätti hänet raivoamisellaan ja Chari vihaa sitä. Ehkä hän näki Remuksesta unta..." Chloen kasvoille ilmestyi erittäin ilkikurinen virnistys. Marian nauroi ihastuneena. Chloe oli kaksimielinen ihminen! Viimeinkin Marian sai sellaisen ystävän, jonka kanssa pervoilla! Lily ja Charlotta olivat molemmat liian viattomia sellaiseen. Marian joutuikin aina pakenemaan Siriuksen seuraan, jolle pervo huumori sopi kuin nenä päähän.

"Mistä se koko sotku lähti liikkeelle?" Chloe kysyi kun kaksikko lähti huoneesta. "Lily vain paasasi jotain sekopäistä enkä pysynyt perässä."

"Kelmit ovat ilmeisesti löytäneet salakäytävän, joka toi heidät meidän kylppäärimme. Peräseinä avautui hiljaa kun minä ja Lils olimme suihkussa ja he vain olivat siinä. Ihan yhtäkkiä", Marian sanoi ja oli kompastua omiin kengännauhoihinsa. Hän ehti kuitenkin ottaa kiinni seinästä ennen kuin olisi tehnyt kohtalokkaan ilmalennon.

"Ja näkivät Lilyn ilman vaatteita?" Chloe kysyi.

"Niin. Lily lähti raivoissaan pois ja minä keimailin Siriukselle."

"Alasti?" Chloe näytti kiinnostuneelta. Marian ei ymmärtänyt miksi.

"Jep."

"Onko sinulla joku juttu hänen kanssaan?"

"Ei, ei, ei", Marian naurahti. "Miksi olisi? Hän särkisi sydämeni löytäessään toisen."

"Ai, minä vain ajattelin kun... hän kiinnostaa minua. Olen heikkona pahoihin poikiin ja Sirius vaikuttaa olevan pahin kaikista", saksalainen sanoi. Hänen kasvonsa loistivat.

"Anna palaa", Marian sanoi lämpimästi. Chloe vain hymyili vastaukseksi upeaa hymyään, jonka Marian arveli voivan sulattaa jopa jään tieltään. Sirius ainakin olisi sulaa vahaa Chloen käsissä hetkessä.

Jamesin oli vaikea saada näkemäänsä mielestään. Hänen oli vaikea edes pukea sitä sanoiksi. Vaikka hän olikin haaveillut siitä vuosia, hänestä tuntui omituiselta nyt kun se oli tapahtunut. Alaston _Lily_. _Hänen_ Lilynsä. Kylppärissä peilailemassa itseään. Hän oli näyttänyt niin viehättävältä että James oli joutunut taistelemaan itseään vastaan ettei olisi mennyt halaamaan häntä. Sen hän olisi ehdottomasti halunnut tehdä. Koskea häneen. Pahinta oli kuitenkin se, että nyt kun hän katsoi Lilyä, joka istui McGarmiwan luokassa Marlene McKinnonin kanssa hiljaa jutellen, James ei voinut muuta kuin ajatella häntä alasti.

_Helvetti, keskity, James! _Poika sanoi itselleen ja hieroi otsaansa. "Paitsi että Lily varmasti ansoittaa kylppärinsä peräseinän..." poika totesi itsekseen.

"Mitä sanoit?" Sirius kysyi hänen viereltään ja kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen. Poika oli puhunut Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa Chloesta kun James oli ollut liian sulkeutunut ja kauhuissaan kylppäriepisodista tyttöjen makuusalissa. Ja James oli muuten varma, että koko tupa oli kuullut Lilyn kiljaisun. Se oli tullut niin kovaa ja korkealta, että se oli aika todennäköistä.

"Että meillä on aika lailla selitettävää Lilylle", James sanoi. "Hän näkee tämänkin vain yhtenä kepposena jos emme selitä asiaa hänelle."

"Olet kyllä ihan oikeassa, kamu", Sirius myönsi.

"Mitä minä teen Lilyn kanssa?" James kysyi. "Nytkin kun katson häntä, näen hänet alasti."

"Kyllä se siitä", Sirius sanoi ja taputti ystäväänsä olkapäälle. "Jos sinä kerrot hänelle salakäytävästä niin tuskinpa hän puree sinua. Vaikka olisihan sekin hauska nähdä."

"Miksi sinä et ota mitään vakavasti?" James kysyi kohottaen kulmaansa. Sirius vain virnisti vastaukseksi juuri kun professori McGarmiwa astui luokkaan.

Kun Lily huomasi kuinka James yritti tulla puhumaan hänelle aamuisesta kylppäriepisodista, punapää päätti ettei antaisi niin helposti periksi. Hänestä olisi ollut niin älyttömän hauskaa nähdä kuinka Kelmit saisivat selkäänsä kaikki omat kepposensa astuessaan kylppäriin. Se oli Lilyn suunnitelma. Hän halusi poikien saavan tuntea miltä se todella tuntui kun he tekivät kepposia kaikille. Ehkä se opettaisi heitä olemaan oikeasti kunnolla – siis lähinnä Jamesin ja Siriuksen. Peter ja Remus olivat suhteellisen rauhallisia, mutta James ja Sirius olivat rasavillejä kakaroita.

Paha vain, että Lilyn hieno suunnitelma mureni palasiksi päivällisen jälkeen. Hän oli juuri päässyt eteishalliin ja oli menossa makuusaliinsa suorittamaan järjestelyt sen aukon ansoittamiseksi kun joku nosti hänet syliinsä. Lily yritti pyristellä vastaan. Hän ei todellakaan alkaisi jos sieppaaja olisi David Harrison! Viimeksi kun poika oli koskenut häneen, punapää oli löytänyt itsensä sairaalasiivestä kädet murtuneina ja naama veressä. Jos poika yrittäisi taas jotain samankaltaista, Lily vannoi että tekisi Davidista pihvin ja-

"Au, lopeta tuo", sanoi sieppaaja Lilyn lyödessä häntä. Punapää jähmettyi. Hän tunnisti äänen!

"Laske minut alas, Potter, jos haluat olla kykenevä tekemään joskus lapsia", tyttö sähisi.

"Lupaatko, ettet karkaa minulta?" James kysyi eikä salannut tyytyväisyyttään siitä, että sai pidellä ihastustaan sylissään.

"Hyvä on", Lily myöntyi ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. Samalla hän toivoi ettei kukaan ollut nähnyt Jamesin kanniskelevan Lilyä. Siitähän lähtisi ihan kamalia juttuja liikkeelle! "Jos joku alkaa jauhaa meistä jotakin, minä tiedän kenet tapan, Potter", Lily lisäsi kun James laski hänet alas.

"Älä heti ajattele minusta pahinta", James huokaisi. "Kukaan ei nähnyt, usko pois."

"Hyvä on", Lily sanoi ristiessään kädet rinnalleen. "Mistä sinä halusit puhua?"

"Aamuisesta kylppäriepisodista", James sanoi suoraan. Olisihan se pitänyt tietää! Lily huokaisi.

"Mitä siitä?"

James lehahti punaiseksi. "Öh... se oli puhdas vahinko. Vaikka olitkin kyllä tosi ihastuttava ja-"

Lily tuijotti. Tämä ei varmasti ollut se sama kusipää, jonka Lily oli aikaisemmin kironnut niin monet kerrat? Tämä poika vaikutti ihan erilaiselta. Jotenkin viattomalta. Ja se oli aika hassua, koska Kelmeistä viattomiksi saattoi kuvailla vain Remusta. _Yleensä. _

"Älä viitsi olla tuollainen", Lily huokaisi. "Minä en tapa sinua. No?"

James huokaisi. "Se johtui siitä salakäytävästä, joka me löydettiin."

"Minne se vie?" hän kysyi nyt aidosti uteliaana. James virnisti.

"Meidän makuusaliimme. Saat tulla kylään, jos haluat", poika vastasi ja veti kätensä niiden hiton hiustensa läpi.

"Ei kiitos, kelmipoika", Lily sanoi. "Onko se käytävä ollut aina siellä?" hän jatkoi.

"Siitä saakka kun vanhempani sen sinne rakensivat", James sanoi ja virnisti leveästi kun Lily huokaisi.

"Olisihan se pitänyt arvata, ettei Dorea ole oikeasti niin viaton kuin ymmärsin", tyttö sanoi. Oli Jamesin vuoro näyttää hämmästyneeltä. Lily virnisti hänen ilmeelleen häijysti. "Aijaa, minä luulin että tiesit."

"Tiesin mitä?" James kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Minä olin heinäkuussa parantajakurssilla, jota äitisi opetti. Ihmettelinkin miksi et ole järjestänyt itseäsi paikalle varsin usein. Yleensähän sinä olet järjestänyt itsesi kaikille leireillekin, joilla olen, jotta pääset häiriköimään."

"No parantajakurssista en tiennyt mitään", James puolustautui punastuen häpeästä.

"Ei se ole mikään häpeän aihe! Minä jätin kertomatta Marylle, koska tiesin hänen olevan juorukello kun meistä on kyse", Lily virnisti.

"Minä pidän siitä miten sanot "meistä", Evans", James flirttaili silmissään pilkahdus, josta ei koskaan ollut seurannut mitään hyvää. Lily pyöritteli hänelle silmiään.

"Sinä olet ihan toivoton tapaus. Miksi sinä olet johtajapoika eikä Remus?"

"Koska olen upea."

Lily huokaisi. Hän ei kestänyt tuota kelmiä enää hetkeäkään ja lähti takaisin sisälle. Ulkona oli joka tapauksessa ollut ihan kamala tuuli. Se sai punapään värisemään. Ja sitä hän ei James Potterille halunnut paljastaa, koska poika olisi keksinyt että Lily halusi hänen syliinsä – mikä ei tietenkään ollut totta. Ihan sama vaikka ajatus Jamesin lämmöstä saikin tytön sydämen jyskyttämään. _Miksi minä tunnen näin? _Lily ajatteli astuessaan eteishalliin. _Kyseessä on kuitenkin James Potter. Miksi hän saa sydämeni jyskyttämään tuolla tavalla?_

"Lils, siinähän sinä olet!" Marianin ääni sanoi niin yhtäkkiä, että Lily kiljaisi järkytyksestä. Marian näytti huvittuneelta. "Mikä sinulle tuli?"

"Älä säikyttele tuolla tavalla!" Lily nurisi.

"Miksi sinä olit serkun kanssa ulkona?"

_Ihan Marianin tapaista tarttua siihen 'tärkeimpään' heti,_ Lily tuumi. "Me juttelimme kylppäriepisodista."

"Ai siitä", Marian virnisti. "Minusta se oli valtavan hauska juttu."

Lily jätti sanomatta oman mielipiteensä asiaan. Marian oli liian hyvällä tuulella ja Lily halusi sen tarttuvan häneenkin hämmentävien Jamesiin liittyvien ajatusten jälkeen.

"Totesin etten ansoita salakäytävän uloskäyntiä meidän kylppärissämme, kun hän kertoi sen olleen vahinko. Hän myös kertoi sen olevan vanhempiensa luomus", Lily kertoi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Miten tyypillistä Jamesille saada Lily unohtamaan kaikki tarpeellinen! "Ja sitten keskustelu päätyi sivuraiteille."

"Dorea ja Charlus siis rakensivat sen?" Marian nauroi. "Minä olen aina tiennyt, että he ovat pahiksia sisimmässään!"

"Sinä tiesit asiasta jo", Lily syytti.

"Joo, Sirius kertoi."

"Koska sinä keimailit hänelle?"

"Jep. Alasti."

"No, sehän saakin Siriuksen paljastamaan kaiken."

**Kommentit on kivoja. *wink wink***


End file.
